Tokyo Mew Mew Power:Elements
by cucukochu
Summary: DISCLAIMER:I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! There is a new enemy threatening earth. What purpose do they have here? New characters, new powers, and new lovers! Read and Review! :D IxK LxP PxT Rated T for mild language.
1. It's a Girl!

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew  
**

_**

* * *

It's a Girl  
**_

**14 years ago**

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

"She's...beautiful" Ichigo said panting in between words. "Thank you doctor."

"Your welcome, she's really unique that's for sure."

And he was right, the newborn baby had white cat ears and tail, brown eyes with a golden tint in them, and small fangs and claws.

"What should we name her?" Kisshu asked.

"hmmmm..." Ichigo thought for a moment. "I have a name for her." she said as her cat tail swayed back and forth in excitement.

"What is it?"

"Cream" Ichigo said as she nuzzled her nose against the newborn's.

"Cream..." Kish repeated. "That's a perfect name" He said and grabbed the babe's chin gently almost as if he was scared the small child would break and kissed her on the forehead.

**Present Day**

"Is she awake?" Kish asked looking around the room wondering where she was.

"I don't know, I guess not" Ichigo sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she washed the dishes.

"Ugh, she's going to be late for school." Kisshu pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'll go wake her up."

"CREAM COME DOWN YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Kisshu yelled up the stairs.

Surprised by the sudden yell she pounced high up in the air, as high as five feet, with the fur on her cat ears and tail standing up on end and fell out of bed. When she looked at the clock on her nightstand she was shocked at what time it was. "IT'S 7:45 ALREADY? WHY DIDN'T THE ALARM GO OFF?" She hurried out of her pajamas and quickly put on her school uniform. She wore a gray, plaid miniskirt along with a white button up, collared shirt. Over it she wore a red neck tie and a yellow vest.

Once she was done changing, she slid down the staircase railing and grabbed a cream-covered muffin from the counter and hastily put on her school bag across her shoulder.

"I'm leaving." she called back towards the kitchen as she put on her shoes.

"Have a nice day dear!" Ichigo called back. Kisshu was busy finishing his breakfast.

"I will, bye mom bye dad!" Then she took off running as fast as she could. She looked at her watch and ten minutes went by and now it was 7:55.

"Aw man, it's the first day of school and I'm already going to be late." She whined as she tried to make it on time.

Hi my name is Cream, I'm 14 years old, first year of high school. I'm also the one and only daughter of Mew Ichigo and Kisshu. The two saviors of two totally different planets. Ever since they got married and had me there has been peace between these two planets, which is pretty cool. Also, humans and aliens started to share technology and ideas. Sometimes we would move between the two to check on how everything is going. Right now we're on on planet Earth and everyone know us to be super famous. I don't mind it but sometimes it can get annoying. Because I'm "famous" I go to an elite school with a scholarship so that they can show Ichigo their gratitude. On planet Cyifier, it's the same thing, only to show Kisshu their graditute. Thank God I'm not the only one that's the kid of some heroes. In fact, we go to the same school and I can't wait to meet them again.

* * *

**Plz review**


	2. The First Day of School

**I Do Not Own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**_

* * *

The First Day of School_**

_**Cream's POV-**_

By the time I made it in front of the school the gates were closed already. "Uwah, I really am late and the speech at the auditorium has already started!" I said as my tail swayed and my ears twitch in distress. I took a few steps back and jumped over the gate making a triple back flip and landed gracefully on my feet on the other side.

"Nyaa~ I should be there already!" I made a mad dash towards the auditorium hoping it didn't start without me even though it was useless. Before I would open the door, I decided to check through the window if everyone started without me, and just my luck, it did. My ears went flat against my head and my tail dropped down as an anime sweat-drop appeared on my head. I then shyly, slowly opened the door and **CREAK, **it opened and everyone's attention turned from the pedestal on the stage towards me.

There was an awkward silence and I broke it by saying "Hi" as another sweat-drop appeared. Much to my surprise, everyone inside the auditorium screamed at the top of their lungs, "IT'S MEW ICHIGO'S DAUGHTER, AAAHHHHHHH!" which made my sensitive ears hurt.

It took a while for all of the teachers to regain control over all of the students, and all the while I scratched my ringing ears trying to make it stop. Once there was control again, the gum teacher of our school, Mr. Kurumai told me to take a seat. Still scratching my ears like a kitten to make the ringing stop I said "Yes sir." in a dreary tone and bored facial expression. Once again, everyone yelled out loud "WAHHHH SHE'S SO CUTE AND COOL!"

'When will this yelling stop?' I thought as I made my way to my seat which was all the way up in the front row. The school principal (who was a big tokyo mew mew fan) insisted that I would make an announcement or speech to everyone in the school along with the others. Truthfully, I totally forgot to make one, so I'm just going to have to wing it.

As I pulled my attention towards the stage, Pea made her way onto the pedestal with a piece of paper in her hands. "PEA WE LOVE YOU!" _'Get over it already people.'_

Pea is my best friend ever since...well ever. She's the daughter of Pai and Lettuce, the other two saviors of planet earth and planet cyifier. She looks a lot like her mother, the only difference is that she has slightly pointy ears, silver eyes, and purple hair. On the other hand, her personality was just like her father, Pai. She's really smart, yet almost emotionless you can even tell in her voice, and her facial expression hardly ever changes, and if it does change it usually changes into a glare. Like that one time when we were paired up as partners for the science fair and I said I wanted to experiment on milkshakes at fast food restaurants. She said no and glared daggers at me, even though I thought it was a pretty good idea.

As I continued to listen to Pea's speech, I felt more and more sleepy. She hardly talks, but whenever I listen to her for a really long time I get really drowsy, it's probably because her voice is so level it sounds like a robot, even though she has a voice just like Lettuce. All I heard was something about the school funds and getting more people to join the chess club. When I was about to fall asleep, the principal called me up onto the stage.

_'Well, it's time to work my magic.'_ I thought as I got on stage and behind the microphone. I adjusted it and took in a deep breathe.

"Heyy, this is Cream here, and I just wanted all of you to know that I'm glad to be here at this school. I really hope that all of you will take good care of me and that we can all be friends. Also I welcome everyone to a brand new school year, with a fresh new start. Now let's get out there and start a semester with all that we've got! Nya~" I said as I punched my fist in the air in front of me with an excited smile on my face. Everyone cheered, and that's what I wanted to see. Most people don't want to go back to school and get all tired and depressed that summer is over, so I thought that maybe I should get their spirits up with my speech., and I'm really happy that it did.

When we went back to the main building to our lockers, I already had admiration and love notes in my locker and as soon as I opened it and there were so many of them that it seemed like an avalanche and knocked me down so that I was on my butt.

"Owwww..." I whined as I rubbed my aching butt. To my dismay, I heard Pea whose locker was across from mine, muffle a laugh. "Oh yeah, why don't you open your locker and see what happens." I retorted.

Once Pea opened her locker, love letters shot out like it was exploded out of a cannon into her face, which also made her fall onto her bottom. I started to point and laugh as I covered my mouth. "pfft, told you." I smiled, but Pea glared at me once again. I turned around, _'I swear every time she glares at me it feels like she's staring into my soul.'_ I shivered at the thought.

That was the start of my new normal life...or what was supposed to be a normal one. My instincts kept telling me that something _bad_ is going to happen but I couldn't figure out what. I shook off the thought as I made my way to class.

**Pai and Lettuce's POV-**

_'Once I get these inside the house we'll be done unpacking.'_ Pai thought as he went outside to get the last few things inside the ship.

Pai, Lettuce, and Pea just got back from planet Cyifier and moved into Ichigo, Kisshu, and Cream's neighborhood just recently as well. When he went inside the almost empty ship he realized that he left it at their old hideout back when the aliens were still fighting the mew mews. He teleported to the empty, pillared base.

_'This brings back memories.'_ He thought. That was when he saw what he was looking for, the computer he used to look for mew aqua. This computer had the key component to make a new and more better version of a human computer. Right of when he was about to shut it down for good, it detected an energy spike in Japan.

_'What? But that's impossible. There aren't any mew aqua on earth anymore.'_ He zoomed in on the signal.

_'No this one is different but the energy level is too high to be normal. What could it be then?'_ He then started to gather as much data as he could about this signal but still couldn't figure out what it was.

_'This is too big to ignore we will need to check in on this.'_ He teleported back into the house and told Lettuce what he found out.

"We need to find the other Mews and Kisshu and Tart before it's too late." Pai suggested.

"Right I'll try and get in touch with Pudding and Tart. You can go tell to Ichigo and Kisshu."

Pai was already at the door when Lettuce asked "But what about Mint and Zakuro? Mint is still in America performing on Broadway and Zakuro was offered a modeling job that requires that she goes to different countries."

Pai replied "We will contact them later for now we need to get the others together." And went out the door. Lettuce nodded and picked up the phone

* * *

**Plz review  
**


	3. A New Enemy

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or it's characters except Cream, Pea, and Cupcake.**

_**

* * *

A New Enemy**_

**Cream's POV-**

_**ring ring, **_ the bell finally rung and now it's the end of school.

"mmmm" I stretched and let out a huge sigh. "I think I might take a nap when I get home. I'm pretty tired, what about you Pea?"

"I'm just going to finish my homework and study." Her voice plain and emotionless as always.

"You know sometimes I wonder what you do for fun."

She remained quiet.

"Sometimes I think you just stay home and study all day Pea."

"..."

"You're no fun sometimes, but you're still my best friend anyways 3" I said with a smile and gave her a hug.

Still no response.

_'I wonder what she's thinking about right now. She's as emotional as a rock. Sometimes I question myself why I always hang out with someone so boring' _I let out a sigh.

"Well exxcusse me for being so boring."

I jumped and let go of her. I totally forgot that she can read minds through physical contact.

"PEA ONEE-CHAN! CREAM ONEE-CHAN!" I saw Cupcake running towards our direction as soon as we made it out through the gates. Cupcake was another Tokyo Mew Mew kid, she is the daughter of Tart and Pudding. And she's the most adorable child you have ever seen! She looked a lot like Pudding when she was still in Elementary school, but she had pointy ears, and paler skin than her, along with that, big orange eyes that you could die in. Her mom was picking her up from the primary school down the street from ours and wanted to come meet us. She's so cute when she calls me onee-chan 3

"Pea-chan, Cream-chan guess what!"

"What?" I asked in an excited voice as I bent over so that I was her height.

"Mommy says Cupcake was ready to go to a new school now, and I did!"

"Oh you did? That's great! Did you have fun?"

"Yesh I had lots of fun!"

"I'm glad you did." I said to her with a smile. I patted her head and got up.

"We better go now, Mrs. Fong" We bowed.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow." She bowed and waved good-bye and started to go the other way until her phone rang. By the time she answered we were almost out of sight, until she called us back.

**Pudding's POV-**

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Pudding! Thank God you're okay. How's Cupcake?"

"She's fine, but what's wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with Lettuce and she said that we have to come meet up with her and the others at the base. It's an emergency!"

"What's the emergency?"

"There might be a new enemy, a powerful one, almost as powerful as Mew Aqua itself."

I gasped. "I'll be on my way."

"Hurry" I hung up.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Cupcake tilted her head. _'I can't tell her.'_

"Um, daddy is having trouble with the stove at home while he was making dinner. Go with Pea-san and Cream-san and I will pick you up at auntie Ichigo's house okay? (It sounded more like a statement than a question) I squatted and brushed some loose hair away from her fore head.

"CREAM, PEA COULD YOU PLEASE COME BACK? I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK YOU!" I called out.

Once they came back, I asked them to take Cupcake with them because I thought she was safe with them. From where I was going, I can't possibly bring Cupcake along. It would be too dangerous.

"We will take good care of her Mrs. Fong" They bowed. I bowed as well.

"Thank you." I turned around and went off running to meet up with Tart and the others at the secret base in Cafe Mew Mew.

**Cream's Pov-**

As I watched Mrs. Fong run in the other direction, I wondered why she was in such in a hurry. I turned to Pea, and even though her face was the neutral, her eyes told me she was thinking the same thing. I shrugged and we continued our way home. Cupcake took my hand and squeezed it with her tiny fingers.

"Don't worry, she's going to be back soon." I said soothingly. "And until she does we're going to take care of you and have fun!" Her fingers gave some slack and she relaxed. I wasn't though, my cat instincts were still on alert since this morning. As we made our way down the sidewalk, my senses and reflexes became sharper, as did my instincts become stronger. If they did not, I probably wouldn't have grabbed Cupcake and dodged the incoming fiery inferno hurled in our direction. Pea was also tense right before she saw the big ball of dark flame and she dodged it perfectly. We looked back at the place where we were just standing at and we watched as the ground started to turn into liquid and melted away before our eyes.

I put Cupcake down in a safe place. "SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled out in the open, voice filled with anger and disbelief. After a moment of silence, a huge boulder was coming from the opposite direction. Pea grabbed Cupcake and we dodged it again. This time it was different, instead a nearby tree got hit and it toppled over.

"I SAID SHOW YOURSELF!" I threw my book bag at the direction I thought where the attacks came from.

"Ow!" It hit something or _someone_ in the bushes. Then the attacker emerged. It was a guy about my age. He was wearing a black vest that had it's sleeves ripped off and a zipper that was left opened halfway so that his chest was exposed and a pair of dark, brown baggy jeans. I also realized that he had a double piercing in his right ear. The mysterious enemy had pale skin and jet black hair, which was cut short except for the tail at the back of his head. The most interesting thing about him were his deep red eyes that were now burning with rage. And quiet frankly Cream couldn't care less. She was mad that he tried to kill her and her friends for no apparent reason.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT IS IN HERE? ROCKS? BRICKS?" He yelled out loud as he rubbed his aching head. "I SWEAR WHOEVER THREW THAT WILL DIE!" He threw the bag onto the ground so hard that books and papers fell out.

"Hey, that's my bag!" I tried to collect all of my homework before they flew away with the wind.

"You mean you were the one that threw this at me?" He held up my bag and had a dark expression on his face.

"So what if I did? I told you to show yourself, but you didn't and you started to shoot fireballs and huge rocks at us and tried to kill us." I was still collecting the papers and books on the ground not even bothering to look at him straight in the face. Even without looking at this dude I could tell that he was pissed. But I didn't care, I was just as mad as him. After that a little companion of his came out of a portal and pinned me down on the ground. He was about Cupcake's age with blonde hair.

"HEY GET OFF ME!" I struggled to get lose.

"HOW DARE YOU TO INJURE OUR FUTURE RULER!" He held a blade close to my neck. I got my hand lose and slapped the knife out of his hand. I used this chance and turned the tables, now I was on top of him.

"HA! What are ya gonna do about it now? Huh, Pip-squeak?" I pinched his cheek. He slapped my hand away and pinned me down again.

"Who you calling Pip-squeak, Fatty!"

"Oh it's on. Come here you little worm!" I almost punched him in the face until I heard people laughing. I turned my head to see someone with brown hair, but he was about one or two years older than me. While I was preoccupied I let my prey get away and retreated behind them. The one with black hair was looking at me from head to toe, as if he was trying to figure out my measurements. Upon reflex, I covered my chest. This made the brown hair laugh louder. I inspected them and realized that the one with short dark brown hair had black eyes and was wearing black, v-neck, long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. He was also wearing a dark brown fingerless glove in one hand as well. When I looked at the midget he was wearing a gray shirt with black shorts and was wearing white bandages around his knuckles which went down to his wrist. Now that I had a good look at kid, he had blonde hair that went up to his shoulders and icy blue eyes. Both of them also had pale skin like the black-haired dude.

"Who are you guys?" I tilted my head a bit to the side and perked my ears forward and flicked my tail with interest. It was a habit of mine.

"My name is Chokoreto (means chocolate in japanese), the blonde is Custard." The brown brunette pointed at the dwarf. "And this is Kuroshokora." (means dark chocolate in japanese) He put his arm around the hot-tempered, black hair. "Kuro for short." Chokoreto smiled at Pea a bit too friendly, and in the blink of an eye he appeared right in front of her. "I apologize for my friends' misbehavior." He whispered a few words to himself so I won't be able to hear and grabbed her hand. Chokoreto almost kissed it until she pulled her hand away.

"You planned to make me and my friends your slaves by kissing us and putting us under your spell."

His eyes widened with surprise.

"She can read minds through physical contact. We're not your average high school girls." I couldn't help but give them a mischievous smile.

"I've found out a few interesting things about all of you in that split second." Pea's voice as level as ever. "I've found out that all of you are...

* * *

**Read and Review! If you do review I will give free online waffles! XD Now click the button right there. Right now. Go. Do it. NOW :(  
**


	4. New Powers

**Cucukuchu here! I'm getting tired of doing the disclaimers, so I'm making Cream do it!**

**Cream: cucukuchu does not own tokyo mew mew except me, Pea, Cupcake, Kuro, Choko, and Custard! Nya~  
**

**_

* * *

New Powers_**

"I've found out a few interesting things about all of you in that split second." Pea's voice as level as ever. "I've found out that all of you are demons"

**Flashback-**

"It's almost time to get rid of those snotty-winged angels, huh Kuro?" Custard continued to sharpen his blades.

"Heh, I finally get to beat the hell out of them and get my revenge." Kuroshokora was practicing his magic on a few sparing dummies.

"Your still mad about that one angel beating you up sooo bad?" Custard said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Be quiet!" Kuro was about throw a black shadow ball at him, until Chokoreto came in.

"Hey you guys, play nice." He said with a smile. "I just got word from the boss that he senses angels up on earth. And that he wants us to take care of them. Said someplace in Japan."

"Hum, this is gonna be a lot of fun." Kuro said as he summoned up his black, demon wings. "Let's go." He had already started to fly up to earth while Custard and Choko were summoning their wings. Kuro's wings were of course black and looked like bat wings with claws on the tips, Custard's were black but were more like bird wings. Chokoreto on the other hand had black skeletal wings that looked like it belonged to the undead.

Once they made it up onto earth, they made a sudden energy spike which was around the time Pai discovered it. Their wings disappeared.

"We will spilt up and meet up back here. I will go north, Kuro you go southwest, Custard southeast."

"Right." They said in unison and went off to their assigned direction.

**Kuroshokora's POV-**

_'ugh, still nothing and it's already been hours.'_ he thought as he glanced at the sun setting. _'I better get back to the rendezvous point.' _He summoned his wings again while no one was looking and went back. When he did, his allies were already there.

"What took you so long?" Custard asked while tapping his foot impatiently.

"More importantly, did you find anything?" Choko said as he put his hand on Custard using him an arm rest.

"No I-wait I sense someone's presence. They are coming closer. And I sense they are not humans. But not angels. Do they work for them?" I was uncertain if what I was sensing was correct.

"I don't know, but if they do serve the big guy from above or his angels we should take them out." Choko said getting serious. "We should get to a hiding place and get the jump on them."

"Alright." Custard and I replied in unison as we got into place. Then, we waited for them to step into our trap. I was about to take the first hit until I saw the one with red hair. She looked...odd different from other humans. She had white cat ears and a tail and she had brown eyes that turn gold under the sunlight. For a moment my heart stopped. What was this feeling? My thoughts were interrupted when I realized Custard and Chokoreto tried to attacked them. I stared in awe as they dodged their magic gracefully with great agility. Especially the red one. I was sure of it now, they are not normal humans.

_'They might be angels or servants of those winged idiots. They might get in the way. I better kill them.'_ I was about to summon my shadow sphere when something hit me on the head. Hard.

**Right Now-**

"What? What are you saying Pea? That's impossible there's no such thing as de...mons?" Cream watched in shock as wings started to form on their backs.

"Told you."

"How can you be so calm? Even for you I kinda expected _some_ emotion Pea." Cream said in a nonchalant voice.

"Same to you."

"Oi are you two done talking?" Custard called out irritably as he started to float so that he was now about the two older mews's hieght.

"Now that the three of you found out our little secret..." Choko started, "We can't let you live to tell the tale." Kuro finished his sentence for him.

Pea cracked her knuckles. Obviously she was thinking the same thing Cream was.

"Yep. We know." Cream smirked (just like her father, *sniff*). "Cupcake are you ready?" She nodded and got the message.

The three mews took out their pendants and kissed it. Cupcake had a green pendant with a yellow monkey tail, Pea had a blue one with a purple fish symbol on it, while Cream had a white pendant with a golden cat paw imprint on it.

"Mew Mew Cream!"

"Mew Mew Pea!"

"Mew Mew Cupcake!"

"Meatamorpho-sis!"

A bright glow engulfed them and they transformed into Mew Mews right before the demons' eyes.

Cupcake was now wearing a light green sleeveless shirt with a yellow studded belt around the middle of her stomach. She wore dark green shorts that went up to her knees with thin loose, yellow laces that wrapped around each leg right over the shorts and ended with small bright yellow knots at the bottom of each side of both legs. Yellow fingerless gloves and boots appeared on her hands and feet. She also now had monkey ears and tail that looked just like Pudding's when she transformed. Cupcake now had bright yellow hair, but her eyes remained a fiery orange.

Pea wore a short, dark blue strapless laced dress with dark purple heel-less boots that went up to below her knees. She also had violet gloves with holes shaped like fish tails that exposed the back of her hands and long white antennas like Lettuce's that came out of the top of her head. Her hair was down now instead of being in a braid, and her eye color became a silvery yet icy blue.

Cream wore the same dress her mom wore, but with a golden ribbon around her waist line which was tied up into a big bow on her back. White gloves appeared on her hands and went up to her elbows when golden boots that went over her knees appeared on her legs. Her red hair changed to black and her brown, gold tinted eyes turned completely gold and became cat eyes. A white choker with a gold cross hanging from it appeared on her neck appeared after she was done changing.

"In the name of justice and integrity, I will defeat anyone who disturbs the peace. Nya~" Everyone stares at Cream and she sweat dropped. "What?"

"What the hell was _that_?" Custard gasped while he started to laugh nonstop.

"That was kind of corny even for you, Cream." Pea said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Cream onee-chan could you not do that anymore? It kinda embarrasses me." Cupcake said blushing a bright red.

Choko just sweat dropped, while Kuro took off into the air. _'I'd have to admit that was kinda cute.'_

"Don't judge me! It was all I could come up with on such short notice okay?" Cream whined.

"Enough talk, let's fight." He had already started to recite his spell. _'Shadows of the night, devils of hell, grant me power.'_ A sphere of black fire formed. "Darkness!" He threw it at Cream and it almost hit her, instead it hit a telephone pole and it turned to dust.

"Let's." Cream summoned a white staff with a golden bell and ribbon on the end. "Ribbon Cream Light!" She pointed the bell at Kuro and a ray of bright light came out of it and nearly fried him to ash.

Cupcake took out a yellow flute. "Ribbon Cupcake Tornado!" What she blew into it a small tornado formed beneath Custard's feet. He tries to pull away but gets caught in it.

_'Fires of anger and hate, ever burning infernos of hell, give me power.' _His hands gets covered up in fire, but doesn't burn him. "Fire!" He spins counterclockwise and the wind disperses. After he regained his balance, he tackled Cupcake from the air and they both land in the grass. "There's no way i'm losing to a _girl_!"

"And what's wrong with being a girl? Da No Na"

A chinese fan appears in Pea's hand. "Ribbon Pea Tsunami!" A wave of water rushes toward Chokoreto, it hits him and sends him flying. But it wasn't enough.

As he got up, he said his spell. _'Stone and ground beneath the earth, molten volcanoes frozen to rock, sealed doorways to hell unlock, grant me strength.' _The ground begins to shake. "Earth!" The ground gives way and huge cracks began to open, until the original tokyo mew mews and the aliens came.

"Che, they called reinforcements." Kuro turned to his companions. "Fallback!" They got the message, and flew away. Kuro turned back and called out "This ain't over yet! Things have just gotten started." He turned to Cream and winked at her then flew away.

_'WTF was that?'_ she blushed and transformed back to her normal form.

* * *

**Cream: What the hell was that?  
cucukuchu: it was a wink  
Cream: I know that! What I mean is what he meant by that!  
cucukuchu: It means he wants you to be his lady friend :D  
Cream: His what? *blushes*  
Kuroshokora: How adorable you're blushing ;)  
Cream: What? No! No I'm not! and why are you here anyways? Go away!  
Kuroshokora: awwww don't be like that I'm going to be in the next chapter anyways and I'm going to- phmph  
cucukuchu:*covers his mouth* DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!  
Kuro: *nods head*  
cucukuchu: good ^_^ *lets go*  
Kuro: *gasps* HAH**

**cucukuchu: Review now! I really need your feedback!  
**


	5. The Start of a New Love and A New War

**cucukuchu: I apologize for not updating for a while but I've hit writer's block and I was totally addicted to this new game. So here is the new chapter, and this is Kuroshokura here to do the disclaimer. ^_^  
*loads pistol and holds it up to his head***

**Kuro: uh...why do you have a loaded pistol? and why are you holding it up to my head? *sweats***

**cucukuchu: This is so you do the disclaimer, and in case you give any sneak previews to the readers. *smiles* NOW READ THE EFFING PAPER! *glares***

**Kuro:*flinches* uhhh, cucukuchu does not own tokyo mew mew or it's characters. There I said it!**

**cucukuchu: *lowers gun* good now read on :D  
**

_**

* * *

The Start of New Love and a New War**_

"Mommy! Daddy!" cried Cupcake as she jumped into their arms to hug them.

"Pea are you alright?" Lettuce asked her urgently grabbing her shoulders with Pai right behind her.

"Yes." was her only response. Lettuce hugged her like today was the last day they will see each other.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? And I thought you retired." Cream asked her parents with surprise as they ran over to her to hug her tightly.

"Pai said he detected a large energy spike here and we wanted to see what was causing it." explained Kisshu. "And we're not as old as you think." He stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"More importantly," Ichigo began. "Are you hurt? I saw you fighting. Did they do anything to you? How are you feel-" she put the back of her hand on Cream's forehead until Cream swept it away.

"I'm fine mother stop worrying about me I can take care of myself. Dad taught me how to fight with my powers and he taught me hand to hand combat." Cream grinned obviously proud of herself. Ichigo turned to Kisshu and shot him a I-can't-believe-you-taught-her-hand-to-hand-combat-behind-my-back glare. He sweated and turned and walked away while whistling a suspicious tune.

"Well I'm glad you're alright." Kisshu looked around the landscape, taking in all of the damage done after the fight.

_'They meant business, and they seemed really experienced and powerful considering how accurate they were with their blows and by the damage done here.'_

The ground was covered with huge cracks and gaps that went down into the earth with no end. There were also a lot of ash and scorch marks on the ground, not to mention a few patches of grass completely burned with a few small ongoing fires. The one that did the most damage was probably Kuro, for there was hardly any sign of civilization now because most of the buildings he hit with shadow spheres turned to dust and were blown away by the wind. Thankfully no one were inside because the route the girls took were real estates yet to be sold. He gave Ichigo a serious look. She gave him a worried look and let out a shaky sigh.

"Cream I want you to give me your pendant." Her mother held out her hand with a serious look.

"What? You're kidding right?" Cream said meekly smiling holding her pendant until her knuckles turned white. But her mother stared at her with her hand stretched out.

"You can't be serious. After all that you want me to hand you over the only thing I can defend myself against those...freaks?" Cream's voice scratched. She just got her pendant only about a week ago after she "earned" it and gained her parents trust, she wasn't going to give it up so easily.

"Your father and I...we, all think that they can find the three of you as long as you have your pendants with you because they give off an energy spike as well, whether you transform or not.

"But mom, dad that's why I need it, so that I can fight them without having to look for them, that's what all our training was for...right Pea? Right cupcake?"

"Yesh! Cupcake wants to fight too!" exclaimed the youngest of the group.

Pea just nodded, but you can tell in her eyes that they were burning with determination.

"We're sorry but we can't put you up against this kind of threat. They might prove too much for the three of you to handle on your own." Kisshu said in a manner of seriousness and authority.

"But that's not **_FAIR_**! We got them and now you're taking it away from us? And why are you fighting huh? I thought you quit being a heroine mom!"

"Hun, we're doing this to protect all of you, but please give us the pendants." She held out her hand farther. Cupcake started to cry when she gave hers to Pudding and Pea handed her pendant to Pai, but reluctantly. Cream, however wouldn't give hers up. "no..." she started.

"Cream please." Ichigo started to beg. "I said **_NO_**! I want to fight too! How can I just stand by and not help? I can't just stand in the sidelines and watch those "demons" endanger the planet!" Cream almost shouted. She doesn't only not want to lose her pendant, but also her only means to fight back.

"Cream!" Kisshu shouted over her with sternly, this made her flinch. "Listen to us, if any harm comes to any of you...we...we won't know what to do." When Cream turned to her father directly, she got caught in his and her mother's eyes. And their eyes were pleading with her. Begging her to give them the pendant, and to also not to do anything reckless. She looked down to the ground and after a few moments, she gave her pendant to them.

"Take it." They did, and the moment she parted with it, her cat ears and tail disappeared; her fate was sealed.

_**The Next Day-**_

Cream was in a complete daze. She kept playing what happened the other day over and over in her head. And she still can't believed what happened. Also...

_flashback~_

"_This isn't over yet! Things have just gotten started." Kuro turned and winked at her and then flew away._

_End of flashback~_

She shook her head vigorously. '_Why the hell am I thinking about him? He's probably just trying to make me into some kind of servant like Pea said.' _Cream shivers. _'How come I feel like I'm being watched?_ Cream looks around and she realizes that everyone were staring at her. _'Oh so that's why.'_ She thought. "Good Morning!" they all greeted her in unison and bowed.

"Er...Morning everybody." She said nervously and forced a smile and before they could take one step, she took off running across the halls to her locker, with almost every guy in her year and the next in hot pursuit. Along the way she meets up with Pea who was also running away but with the sophomores and seniors chasing her since she was a year older than Cream.

"Hey...Pea...Nice day for...a run...huh?" Cream managed to say between breathes. Pea remained silent and started to get ahead of Cream and before she knew it, she was gone.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Cream called out to her. "DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE GUYS! HEEEYYYYYYY!"

She barely made it to class on time by the time she lost them. As she closed the door behind her, she let out a huge sigh. "Mrs. Momomiya will you please take a seat?" Mr. Kokuyaku asked.

"Hai" she said as she took the nearest empty seat.

"Good, now that everyone is here I would like to introduce a new student, class I would like you to meet Reido Banira." The door opened and revealed a tall, lean and yet a bit muscular, guy with long silver hair that went past his shoulders and green, calm eyes to match. The whole class began to ooh and ahh at the sight of him, especially the girls. Everyone started to whisper to each other. "He must be rich or something."and "He must be some kind of prince!" and lets not forget "He would be a good match for Momomiya-sama."

"Eh?" She turned her head to see who said that, she doesn't want more attention than she already has, and dating someone like him would make her stand out even more.

"Everyone please quiet down." they did. "Now Mr. Banira please introduce yourself.

"Arigato Sensei, My name is Reido Banira I recently moved into tokyo and I am still getting used to everything so I hope you will take good care of me." He said in a calm,cool, and mature voice as he bowed. When he looked up again he looked at Cream and smiled right at her. Everyone then turned their heads and stared right at her. She was confused and didn't know how to react so all she did was blush and looked back at her desk without meaning to.

"Now then please take a seat so I may start the lesson."

"Hai" Reido took the empty seat next to Cream and stole a glace at her. She shyly looked away, then he chuckled to himself.

_**After school-**_

Cream was totally exhausted by the end of the day, but Pea remained the same as ever. Usually she would use her powers to turn into a cat and lose the upperclassmen, but now she can't and she can't run half as fast as she used to without the pendant and barely gets by.

"Aren't you at least a bit tired?" She let out a sigh. As always she remains silent and stoic. "Gah! Why do I even try?" she said out loud to herself. On their way home, Cream shivers again. _'I feel like I'm being watched again.' _She looks around. _'No one else is here other than Pea. What could it be?'_ Cream looked toward Pea and saw that she also shivered and that she is getting the same feeling.

"We should hurry home." They nodded at each other and started to walk faster until two winged figures appeared right in front of them. Making them "accidentally" kiss each other on the lips. The two figures turned out to be Kuro and Choko.

"Hum it seems some-body's quite popular with the humans..._and_ the angels." Kuro said to Cream as he licked his lips. Though she was too embarrassed to notice that she was blushing scarlet red.

"Huh, no reaction, go figure." Chokoreto said taking a closer look at Pea trying to see any sign of emotion. But the truth was that she had so many emotions emerging all at the same time, that none of them were able to surface onto her face.

The two devils looked at each other and smirked. "It's decided then." Chokoreto announced as he held Pea closer to him. Kuro picked Cream up bridal-style and said close to her face, "You are going to be my personal maid."

"And you are going to be my favorite prostitute." Choko said to Pea with a grin as he flicked her nose playfully.

"What?" Pea and Cream said in unison, both outraged and confused with their sudden appearance and claim. But before they could utter another word, the two demons cast a spell on them to make them obey their every command.

"Sleep." They said and after that everything went black.

* * *

**Hah finally done! please read and review, if I don't get at least 10 reviews I won't advance through the story. I will put up extras, but those are just sidelines from the main story so please press the review button and tell me what you think ;)**


	6. Pea's POV extras 01

**here's one of the extras I made. Read and Review so I can move on with the story and see what happens when Kuro and Cream take on a master and servant role play and what happens when you really piss Pea off.**

_**

* * *

Pea's Pov~**_

"I'm going to school now." I said without flinching with emotion.

"Have a fun time." Mother replied. Father was in front of the computer like he does everyday trying to find out what caused the damage to the real estates Cream and I passed by on the way home and where they are now. I told him that I found out they were demons, all he did was grunt and went back to work. I don't mind it when he's like that, but I would like some kind of word of praise from him. I walked to school alone.

_'She must be sleeping in again.' _I thought because I didn't see Cream anywhere. Usually she would pop out of nowhere and greet me. Once I got my books out of my locker and got ready for first period, I sensed pairs of eyes staring at me from behind my back, like I was being stalked. When I turned around I saw almost every upperclassmen in the school waiting for me.

"Good Morning Midorikawa-sama." They said in synch.

'_I have to hand it to them for trying, but they won't hear me say anything.'_ After a few moments of awkward silence, Pea pointed across the hall. Thankfully, they were too gullible to fall for it and I took this as an opportunity to run away to my first class. However they were quite fast and athletic and they knew a few short cuts to get to me faster. Even without my pendant, I can still run faster than them, but just only. After cutting a few corners, somehow I meet up with Cream and she seemed totally filled with fatigue.

"Hey...Pea...Nice day for...a run...huh?" Cream managed to say between breathes. I remained silent.

_'I'm sorry Cream, but in high school, it's every girl for herself.' _I picked up pace and before long I lost all of them and made it to class. Although I can still hear my best friend call out. I took the nearest empty seat with no one around it and as usual, a few guys try to take the seats near me. One time a pair of guys almost fought over the last empty seat in front of me if the teacher didn't come in. I just keep to myself and avoid trouble...unless trouble finds me.

"Class I would like all of you to meet Ukiyo Koujou." the teacher announced. The door opened and a young man with short dark blue hair and sky blue eyes emerged.

"Good morning as you may know my name is Ukiyo Koujou and I have just moved into tokyo from america and I still have much to learn so please take care of me." The blue haired man said in a very suave voice. He then looked right at Pea and bowed down with his hand against his chest. Like a butler bowing to a princess. Pea didn't know what to make of it and remained silent.

_'hmm he knows something, it seems I need to figure out what.' _Pea had a feeling that there was something different about this guy and she didn't like it...or hate it. She just didn't know what it was that was different.

_'if only I can get into some kind of contact with him, I might find out something.' _However, he was smart enough to sit in the end of the room from Pea. In the end he managed to avoid her through out the whole day.

**_After school-_**

"Aren't you at least a bit tired?" Cream let out a sigh. I remained quiet. "Gah! Why do I even try?" she said out loud to herself. I was thinking about the new student, he knew something and it bothered me. It also seemed like he knew about my power to read thoughts through contact and was smart enough to stay away. I shiver. I felt pairs of eyes on me again like this morning only...no one was around. Cream looked at me and I looked at her. "We should hurry home." We nodded and walked faster until something, or **_someone _**got in my way and before I could turn away, I felt something warm and soft against my lips.


	7. The Ransom

_**The**_ **_Ransom_**

_**Kuroshokura's POV-**_

After we left, we went back to our base of operations. I decided that we should observe what we are fighting against. "Chokoreto, Custard come on lets get back to earth."

"What for?" Custard asked, really annoyed that he couldn't finish the fight.

"We should see if they have any weaknesses we can exploit."

"I agree." Choko summoned his wings. "You coming?"

"No! I'm staying here." Custard started to pout.

"Suit yourself." They opened a portal and they were gone.

_**At school-**_

_'Humph they're hard to find, but I can still sense them...barely'_ He hid in the shadows and watched Cream from afar.

_'Wow she seems popular with the opposite gender.'_ He thought as he watched her get chased by half of the guys in the whole school. Before long he saw Pea join her and he meets up with Choko (who was stalking Pea) to discuss what they found out so far.

"Well they seem to have a lot of fans here." Choko reported.

"Right, they might fetch a good ransom." Kuro suggested. He tenses up. "You feel that?"

"Yeah, there are angels nearby."

"Let's keep watching and see if we find any."

"Kuro don't do anything that might drag attention. If any humans find out we're demons there will be panic and all hell will break loose."

"What about those girls? They know and they didn't complain about it."

"You said so yourself, they're not completely human."

They split up and continued to watch the two mews from a safe distance. That was when they saw them, the two angels they were looking for. And they were all too familiar. Kuro and Choko watched the way the angels react to the girls they fought before.

"they're quite the charmers aren't they"Kuro looked at Chokoreto.

"You're right Kuro, they would fancy a good price." He said with a devilish smile.

"Why don't we have a little fun while we're at it, shall we?" Kuro said as he took off the ground.

"We shall" They waited until the two defenseless girls were out of school and were well away from huge crowds. That was when they made their entrance.

* * *

When Cream woke up she noticed that she wasn't in her own room. She also noticed that she was in a maid outfit and realized that the room she is in only had a bed and dresser with a lamp on top of it and a bathroom complete with a shower, toilet, and sink. The room was very elegant, since the floors were covered with red carpet, and the bed was covered with pillows and quilts made of red and gold silk. Even the bathroom floor and sink were made of pure granite, and the walls were covered in golden wallpaper. When she looked around for some kind of way to escape, she saw only one door. She tried to open it but it was magically sealed and every time she tried to touch it, a bolt of energy stings her fingers. She wondered of how she got here, and tried to remember what happened. That's when she remembered, she remembered walking home from school with Pea until Kuro and Choko kidnapped them. Pea! Where is she? Where did they take her? How long has she been asleep? Why was she asleep? Cream wondered these things and she needed answers. Even though she was alone she tried to call for help outside.

"Hello? Is somebody out there? Hello?"

No answer.

"Please is someone out there? I'm trapped."

"..."

"Please anybody answer me!"

"Cream?" There was a faint voice through the walls, probably in the next room.

"Pea is that you?" Cream asked relived.

"Yes."

"Thank goodness you're okay. Do you see any exits in you're room?"

"Yes."

"Great! Can you get us out of here?"

"No"

"Why not?" Cream was losing her patience.

"Door is locked."

Cream sweat dropped and hung her head. "How are we going to get out of here? And why the hell am I wearing a maid outfit?" She tried to take it off but couldn't no matter how hard she tries.

"Don't even try, it's soul bound and besides..." there was a voice behind her. "You look cute." The voice breathed down her neck. This sent shivers down Cream's spine and she turned so abruptly that she kissed the mysterious voice accidentally. It turned out to be Kuro. "Hm, you taste just like ice cream." He brushed her lips with his thumb. Both embarrassed and surprise, she backed up against the wall and she felt heat grow in her cheeks.

"What are you doing here? I thought the door was locked." Her cheeks got redder.

"I was the one that locked it." Kuro got closer. "Now that you're awake, I have some work for you to do." He blew in her ear, Cream flinched and slid out of his grasp.

"Work? What am I you're maid?"

"Yes"

Cream looks down and remembers she was wearing a maid's outfit. "I'm not going to tend to your every whim. Do the work yourself." She starts to walk away until Kuro stopped her. "Stop." He commanded and she did.

"What the? What the hell is this?" She tries to move her feet but they wouldn't budge.

"I thought you would say something like that, so I took away your freewill. Now you must obey my every command. Now be a good girl and get me some food, I'm starving."

"Like hell I would!" But she was already on her way out the door and into the kitchen. "DAMN IT!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

In the other room Pea was only dressed in a sky blue bikini covered with dark blue see through dress and her hair was down. Beside her there is a queen sized bed covered with black quilts and red pillows, it was also decorated with dark red curtains connecting the bedposts, which almost touch the ceiling and pitch black bed skirts. The floors were covered with grayish-black carpet and the walls were a brownish-red. Right now, Pea wasn't impressed because there was no bathroom.

_'So this is Chokoreto's room. Hmm needs a little work.' _She looks around the room._ 'So their plan is to ransom us, smart. Even without our pendants they can still find us, it seems we underestimated them.'_ Pea tries to remember the information she got from Chokoreto before she lost consciousness, but can't seem to remember. _'Why can't I remember?'_

"It's no use, the moment you lost consciousness, I used that chance to cast a curse on you so that you do not remember anything in my mind after I touch you." He smiled. "Now you won't know what I'm thinking." He said as he brushed her hair away from her face. Pea remained silent, she didn't know what to make out of it. "That dress really suits you." No answer. He took a lock of her hair and held it close to his face and sighed, "No woman has ever resisted my charms, much less not even react and remain unmoved." He glanced at her face to see any sign of life. "Hmm maybe you're bored, how about a game of strip poker?" When he let go of her hair, he let her take his hand. "Oh, so she phases. I shall get the cards." Pea turned and flipped him over her shoulder and made him land on the back of his neck. Luckily for him, the floors were covered with soft carpet, and not with tiles or wood. Pea gave him one last glare and started to walk off to find her school uniform. _'Unbelievable' _she thought as she blushed and rushed out the door.


End file.
